Rest, Its Over
by cometdragon96
Summary: Happy Royai day People oneshot for Royai day! On a train leaving Ishbal two tired officers finally rest after a long bloody war


_Happy Royai day everybody! Here is some hopefully fluffy royai for all you people out there^^ HAve a great Royai day!_

* * *

It was over. The war was over. The thought of it still baffled Roy. Only yesterday Roy thought that the horrors of the Ishbal war would never end. Soon he would be reminded it wouldn't even if the war itself is over the nightmares from this will never stop. This war has made murders of them all no one could deny this.

Sighing Roy leaned his head against the stiff train car seat. Like all soldiers Roy was heading home now that the war was finished. So now he waited in an almost empty train car heading to Central. By almost the only other occupant being private Riza Hawkeye. Being an alchemist a so called hero Roy was given his own private car on the train, however Roy didn't want to be alone. If he was alone the demons that now plagued him would be all the more unbearable.

So he asked private Hawkeye to join him. Roy observed her as she stiffly sat across from him. Keeping her back off the seat guilt crept up on Roy. Her back thanks to him was marred by burns cause by his alchemy. She asked more like begged him to burn the tattoo that gave him said alchemy, but out of all the thing Roy had done here hurting the person who was once his closest friend hurt him.

Trying to break away from his guilt Roy tried to think of something to start a conversation with her. Ever since he left her she had built a wall around her keeping anyone from getting to close to her. Roy longed for the once closeness they had before right now he craved it. They both could used it he figured. This war had broken them to their lowest. Failing to come up with anything Roy hung his head in defeat. He knew he had her undying support for his climb for the top. Roy had her skill, loyalty, intelligence, everything she has readily offered up to help him when they get back to Central. All this though Roy wanted her heart too.

Roy didn't bother denying it he fell for the blond sniper. He wondered though if he could ever have her heart and give his to her. Anti-fraternization laws made it clear that he couldn't, but to Roy it was just so tempting to take her in his arms and never let go. He also worried if she felt the same sure she had agreed to help him to the top. That could just mean she wanted Bradley out and she couldn't care less for Roy.

A train worker rolling around a food cart entering broke Roy from his thoughts. She offered the tired soldiers something from her cart. Hawkeye toke some tea sipping it gratefully. Mustang toke nothing thanking the waitress for offering. After she left Hawkeye spoke her voice quiet.

"You should eat something sir. This is a three day train ride we're on day two and I haven't seen you eat anything." Roy just nodded in response he wanted to talk to her but whenever the opportunity presented itself he just couldn't form any words. She took another sip of her tea before holding the cup out to Roy.

"You should at least drink something sir." Roy stared at the cup for a minute before taking it. The tea had a soothing taste to it Roy thought he might have tasted a bit of honey in it too. He handed the cup back to her along with a small genuine smile the first he or anyone who was in the war has given.

For the next hour or so the two shared the tea passing between them taking a sip before handing it to the other. After the tea was gone they went back to silence although it was now a comfortable silence not the morbid after the battle has ended silence. Roy watch the country fly by for he didn't know how long. When he looked to Hawkeye he smiled at the sight. The young private had let sleep claim her she was snoozing away her head leaning against the window. It was no surprise she fell asleep Roy to was tired too as was any other soldier. Nightmares kept the good portion of them up. The only way to get a descent rest was to take sleeping pills to fall into a dreamless sleep. Roy never saw her take anything so he assumed she dozed off on her own. It was slightly refreshing to see her sleeping without the aid of pills and still be able to have no nightmares haunting her.

Picking himself out of his seat Roy switch sides sitting down next to Riza. Wrapping his arm around her he pulled her away from the window so her head rested against him. Roy briefly thought what in the world he was doing, but Riza's breath against him combined with her very presence. Roy found himself being lulled to sleep. After a few minute battle Roy succumbed to it falling into the most pleasant sleep since this war began.

And so the two officers slept comfortably in each others arms till the train stopped. Well rested the two were ready for their climb to the top together so one day the pain of Ishbal will be known by no one else.

* * *

_I hope that wasn't to bad I sort of rushed this off the top of my head. Been in a sort of a block in my writing as of late anyway Happy Royai Day see ya'!^^_


End file.
